Moonlit Waters
by Deelightful76
Summary: AU - The team have been travelling in the past for several days and once again Lucy is stuck in a corset. What she wouldn't give to take it off - if only someone could help her with that... How many ways can I find to get these together? I guess we'll have to find out. I've also unashamedly plagiarized the great work of the Timeless writers - it just seemed to fit


"Hey" His voice was a hush whisper. She didn't stir.

"Hey, Lucy," a little louder this time and accompanied by a gentle nudge of her shoulder, "Lucy wake up."

"Wyatt?" she sounded disoriented, still weighted under a blanket of sleep. She blinked open her eyes to look at him, the clouds slowly drifting away as her mind started to focus.

His eyes shone back at her, bright and earnest in the flickering light of the campfire. "Shhh" he leaned closer, his breath warm on her cheek, "yeah it's me. C'mon wake up. Come with me."

"Whaaat?" she whispered, "Where we going?" Despite her questions Lucy had already sat up and was making moves to follow him. She trusted him implicitly.

He offered her a small smile and held his hand out, helping her to her feet. "You'll see. Now watch your step, we don't want to wake the others."

It was 1804 and the team had jumped to St Louis to ensure that Lewis and Clark met and persuaded Pierre Dorion Jr. to join the expedition as a Sioux interpreter. It had taken longer and many more miles than expected and so now, having succeeded in foiling Rittenhouse's plans they were trying to get back to the lifeboat. It was a journey of a couple of days and they'd found themselves forced to travel with a group of fur trappers as they made their way through the Ozarks.

While there was no sense of any immediate threat, Lucy was acutely aware of her status as the only female in the group – a group of hardened men who had likely not been in the presence of a woman for some time. It wasn't so much that she felt vulnerable – she had Rufus and Wyatt at her side and she knew they'd protect her – but several days trussed up in a corset had taken their toll. And while the men had been able to make use of the clear rivers and lakes along the route to wash, she'd not felt able to do much more than cleanse her face and hands. She couldn't undress by herself for one and she couldn't risk one of the group finding her naked and deciding to take advantage. So she'd spent several days feeling uncomfortable, dirty and miserable.

She'd kept her complaints to herself though and said nothing. Instead she'd been putting on a brave face and smiling through, but the truth of her distress wasn't lost on Wyatt. He'd seen her go through the same ordeal in 1754 and this time he had resolved to help her.

It was a clear moonlit night and the celestial display made it easier for them to pick their way through the trees away from the camp. Once free from prying ears and eyes Lucy stopped and turned to Wyatt, eager to know where they were going. She placed her hand on his arm to still him. "So are you going to tell me where we're going in the middle of the night, Wyatt?"

He chewed his lip lightly, his cheeks tugging into an awkward smile. "It's not much further Lucy. Just trust me. Ok?"

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment but then with a soft sigh resigned to be patient a little longer. "Ok fine. But only because I do trust you."

Wyatt felt a prickle of heat flood through him at those words. Knowing Lucy had faith in him meant more than he'd dare to admit.

A flurry of concern hit him seconds later – should she trust him? Had he gauged this situation correctly and would she appreciate where they were going? Would this make her happy? Or would she think he'd overstepped the mark and be pissed off at him waking her in the middle of the night and dragging her into the woods? Her happiness mattered more than he'd dare to admit too.

They stepped out from the forest into a clearing on the edge of a small lake. Wyatt dropped the bundled up blanket that Lucy now saw he'd been carrying, setting it down by a tree. He'd brought a blanket? She tried not to read too much into that although the thoughts that were springing forth weren't exactly unwelcome. Instead she looked at him waiting for an explanation.

Wyatt's earlier awkwardness returned with more force as he rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled on his feet. He was plagued with doubts over what had seemed like a good idea earlier that day when he'd spotted this place. It was too late now though, they were here.

Lucy was still waiting for an explanation. "Ok…" he began, trying to figure out how to say it so she wouldn't take it the wrong way, "we've been out here for a few days right?" She nodded unclear on where he was headed with this. "And well I know it can't be easy for you. With that dress and all those layers I mean" he quickly added gesturing to the complicated swathe of material she was wearing, not wanting her to think he was suggesting she was less capable. Her face softened a little, if nothing else because he looked very cute when he was being shy and awkward.

"You've been stuck wearing them for days and I know it's difficult for you to, um" he grasped for a word "er, freshen up, what with a bunch of strange men around all the time. I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you, you know that, but I'm sure you don't want to be worried about prying eyes. So I thought maybe you'd prefer this. It's dark and they're all asleep so you'll have some privacy and I'll make sure no-one disturbs you."

Lucy smiled more fully now, struck by both his thoughtfulness about her situation and his declaration that he'd always protect her. That combined with the fact that his cheeks, clearly visible even in the moonlight, were bright pink and frankly adorable. The reckless, hothead soldier had a heart of gold.

And God, he was right - did she ever want to get out of the damned corset and have a wash!

"Thank you Wyatt. I'd really appreciate that."

He sighed in relief, pleased she'd liked the idea. "OK great. Well there's some soap and a blanket so you can dry off and I'll be just back there to make sure no-one comes along," he gestured somewhere off back in the trees. "Shout if you need anything." He gave a slight nod and turned to walk away.

"Wyatt, wait!" Lucy called after him. It was her turn to feel awkward. "I um, need a little help with my dress. It buttons in the back."

He froze. Crap he hadn't thought of that, but of course she'd need his help. Jiya usually got her in and out of her outfits and there was no way she could manage it by herself.

"Oh sure" he said with a casualness he definitely didn't feel at the prospect of untangling Lucy from her dress and, judging from the way her breasts were straining to break free, the damn corset full of laces that no doubt lay beneath it too.

He strolled back over and urged her to turn around. She chuckled nervously but did as he asked taking a moment to pull the pins that held her hair and shake out her curls. She quickly looked about suddenly unsure what to do with the clips she now held. "Here" he held out his hand and pocketed them.

"Thank you"

Wyatt reached for the top button, his fingers uncharacteristically shaky. He took a deep breath he hoped she hadn't heard. OK no big deal, he was just helping out a friend.

Lucy's breath hitched as she felt the button pop, his solid hands brushing against her skin. She tried to ignore the tingle that followed the path of his fingers as he undid each button in turn, or the way his heated breath caressed her neck. He was just being a good friend she reminded herself.

With the last of the buttons done, Lucy eased the dress from her shoulders and stepped out of it. Wyatt had to avert his eyes as she bent to pick it up and place it next to the blanket, the flimsy white cotton bloomers (was that the right word he wondered) doing little to hide the curve of her ass as the fabric stretched taut with her movement.

They exchanged a shy smile as she took her place in front of him again. "Would you mind – I need you to do my corset too. You can just loosen it and I'll be able to manage from there"

"Sure no problem." Yeah, he'd loosen the laces and then leave her to it. Fine, no problem. Noooo problem. Christ.

The scrape of the laces being pulled through the holes felt like the loudest sound on earth, only second to Wyatt's heartbeat which drummed against his chest. Being this close to Lucy, his fingers brushing her skin as inch by inch her bare back was revealed was beautiful agony. He'd seen her back before of course. On that first mission when she'd caught him glancing at her – a moment that still left him mortified – but touching it was something altogether different. In 1937 he'd barely known her but now all these months later (and 133 years earlier he mused), well now it was more complicated.

Lucy clasped the corset to her chest, aware that one slip of her hand and it would fall, but aware too that with every brush of Wyatt's fingers along her spine her hands weakened. She clutched it tighter as he pulled the last thread free and stepped back from her – his fingers pulling away as if he'd been burned. A flash of disappointment swept through her but she quickly dismissed it. Don't be silly she thought. He was just helping her so she could have a wash in the lake in the middle of the night. He was probably tired and wanted her to get on with it so he could go back to bed, what else did she expect him to do?

"Thanks Wyatt." she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Not a problem, ma'am." He inwardly cursed himself. They both knew damn well he didn't just call her that out of polite military habit. He took a step back to try and get away quickly. "I'll head back u..."

"Oh no don't! Please stay" she interrupted. Wyatt looked taken aback but made no further move to leave. "Sorry, I just mean I'd feel safer with you nearby rather than all the way back there. Will you stay – just maybe turn around while I get in?"

He nodded and turned away, resting his shoulder against the trunk of a tree and resolutely trying not to add imagery to accompany the sound of a corset falling to the floor, the shuffling of bloomers as they were pulled down, the lapping of water as perfect toes breached the surface, the gentle ripple as she moved further in, her slender thighs and perky bottom slowly submerging, the breathy sigh that accompanied a splash as she leant back to let the waters claim her belly and breasts. He tried not to imagine her porcelain skin in the moonlight…

Her voice broke through the spell of his thoughts. "You can turn around now. I'm in" she called back to the shore.

_Focus Logan._ He needed to keep watch _for_ her, not watch her. He relaxed a little knowing that when he turned around she'd at least be covered by the dark water. She'd still be naked mere feet from him, but he wouldn't be able to see anything. He sat down and settled himself against the tree where he could keep an eye on both the lake and the woodland that led back to their camp.

The night was silent save for the sounds of her movements in the water as she bathed, the feel of cleansing soap on her skin and hair providing Lucy with glorious relief. He fiddled with a fallen stick needing something to busy his hands and help keep his attention on their surroundings as she combed through her hair and stroked down her arms.

Having finished with the soap she sought Wyatt's attention "Here!" she called as she tossed it over to him and he caught it easily. "This was such a great idea, Wyatt, thank you. I feel so much better already."

He smiled pleased he'd been able to help. And seeing the relaxed smile on her face gave him a warm glow that instantly put him at ease. "You're welcome. How's the water?"

"It's lovely. Balmy almost." She drew her arms through the water, enjoying the feel of it against her skin.

"Balmy? Really!? You're lucky. The river Rufus and I used this morning was fucking freezing. He was moaning the whole time that his balls were about to drop off!" They both laughed. Lucy could picture the two men; Wyatt the hardened soldier bracing the cold and just getting on with it, Rufus on the other hand would have been whining and complaining about how much the past sucked. If she was honest she was also picturing Wyatt naked, the skin of his sculpted body peppered with gooseflesh and his nipples rock hard as the icy water trickled over him. The thought made her shiver.

"Oh no, brrrr! That's a shame – I guess I lucked out then." Her tone was light and playful but there was just the hint of an edge to it, that little undercurrent of something more that so often crept into their interactions.

"Seems like you did. Your dip sounds much nicer," he replied casually though there was flirtatiousness in his voice too – his words were innocent but carried with them a slight daring.

She took the bait, "Why don't you find out for yourself? Come on in." She paused briefly, wondering whether she'd been wrong to suggest it. "We're friends aren't we?"

He hesitated. The lake really did look inviting, almost as much as the siren calling to him from within its depths. Her words hung in the air. "_We're friends aren't we?" …Are we just friends?_

"Come on" she encouraged, not wanting there to be any weirdness between them. "I won't bite. Wait shit – nothing's going to bite me in here is it!?" she suddenly looked uneasy as she glanced about the water.

He huffed out a laugh, the tension broken and a familiar sense of comradery back. What the hell, why not. No you're fine. Nothing's about to eat you. But just so you feel safe…" he shrugged off his jacket and shirt then bent to pull of his boots. He paused and raised his eyebrow at her "Hey #metoo, keep your eyes to yourself! Turn around!" He gestured with his wrist for her to turn away while he stripped the rest of his clothes, took a couple of steps into the water and dove in. He popped up a few seconds later just a couple of feet from her and swept back his hair from his forehead.

The sudden cool of the water was refreshing but colder than he'd expected. "Ok balmy is a bit of an exaggeration Lucy, but it's a damn sight warmer than the ice bath I had earlier, I'll give you that."

She sighed and they fell into comfortable silence bobbing as they trod water and looked up at the stars. Eventually Lucy spoke, "It's beautiful isn't it? I don't think I'd ever seen stars like this until we started travelling to the past. There's always too much light pollution back home."

"It reminds me of Texas." His voice was soft. "I grew up on the outskirts of a dirt poor town. No street lights. Nothing to light the sky but the stars. I'd sometimes climb up on the roof on hot nights and sleep up there looking at them. It was an escape from my father too." Sadness dwelt in his eyes and the air between them thickened for a few moments.

Lucy opted to break the wistful mood. She swept her arm across the surface of the water sending a small wave crashing to his chest, chuckling as she did so.

"Hey!" he scolded her with mock annoyance before sending a wave of his own back at her. His was significantly bigger and broke across her face. She gasped, her eyes and mouth wide in shock. He had a huge grin on his face. "Oh. My. God! You're gonna get it, you're so gonna get it!" she cried as she splashed him again with all her might.

He was about to retaliate when suddenly a shriek cut through the air that had Lucy lunging forward in a panic into Wyatt's arms. Her heart stopped. She looked terrified. "What the hell was that!?"

Wyatt had gone on high alert instantly and scanned the area, ears pricked for any further sound. He heard a swooping in the trees and relaxed immediately, recognising it for what it was. "It's ok, it's ok" he soothed. "It was just an owl"

"Oh!" she sighed, her heart restarting and breath calming. "Oh thank... …god." Her words were strung out, the last barely audible as they both tensed again, realising that he was holding her. His arms wrapped protectively around her where she'd leapt to him, her own draped around his neck, bare skin to bare skin, their thundering hearts beating against each other.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. He was looking at her with the same intensity she felt. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean…"

She should move away. He should let her go.

She meant to move away. He meant to let her go.

She didn't move away. He didn't let her go.

His gaze flickered from eye to eye and then lowered to her lips lingering there before looking up at her once more. His breath was shallow and fast, matching the rapid beat of his heart.

He lifted his hand and smoothed back a lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear just as hers reached up to stroke along his stubbled cheek. Slowly, tentatively he cupped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Lightly at first and then more insistent as she gave into it, kissing him back with equal fervour.

As their lips mingled and their tongues roved, so too did their hands. Fingers journeyed over each other - stroking, caressing, and tracing across their faces, arms and backs. He held her close, her chest pressed against his as their bodies, moving as one, swirled through the water.

Eventually their lips parted and they gazed upon each other once more. Wyatt let out a deep breath. A silent 'wow' escaping his lips as his face broke into a dimpled smirk so broad his teeth showed making her heart flutter. She smiled back at him, her eyes shining with wonder. Every part of her tingled as though the lake was on fire.

She threw her arms around his neck and drew him back into another kiss. This one even more heated than before. She pushed her hips into him, his growing need pressed between them. Taking hold of her ass he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and she moved her mouth to his neck kissing along his pulse as he carried her back to the shore and laid them down on the blanket.

The air was cold on their damp skin and he settled his weight on top of her to protect her from the chill. His fingers brushed lightly on the goosepimples on her arms. "Are you cold?"

"No", she whispered. She smiled and stroked along his cheek, wiping away the droplets that trailed down from his hair. "I want you."

He pressed his lips to her once more, but their kiss was broken and their mouths parted with a moan as he entered her. Her back arched as he pushed in, her body tight and wet around his length. Wyatt let out a needful groan, it felt so good. The sensation heightened by the deep heat between their bodies contrasting with the cold breeze on his wet back. She pulled him close, her leg draped over his hip and thigh, her arms clutching his back and neck, not wanting any space between them as they rocked back and forth.

He tucked his head into her shoulder and she pressed her chin to his hair. She felt consumed by him, like he filled every part of her. "Wyatt" she murmured, his name lost in a sigh as she moaned between deep quaky breaths, giving her body to him. "Mmmm, oh god, Wyatt" she called out again as the rhythmic thrust and grind of their hips awakened her senses and pleasure rippled through her. He could feel her body tremble underneath him and her hot breath on his neck. Her muscles clenched and contracted around him as she orgasmed, tugging and pulling him towards oblivion. The sound of her gasping out his name carried him over the edge and he came, her name a reverent whisper on his lips.

They stayed held in each other's arms, not moving for several minutes, taking in the moment. The only sensation their beating hearts, the only sound their hushed breaths, the only thought the bliss they'd found in each other. Without a word spoken Wyatt kissed her shoulder, rolled onto his side, pulled her close and tucked the blanket over them, where they soon fell asleep.

Lucy was woken by the dawn light filtering through the trees. She rolled over where she laid wrapped in Wyatt's arms and faced him. She stroked along his arm and then his cheek. His eyes blinked open, a smile etching across his cheeks as he squeezed her waist. "G'morning" he sighed contentedly, his voice gruff and sleepy.

"Good morning" They took each other in and smiled.

"Was last night…" Lucy paused, her voice a little tentative "…OK?"

"It was great" he answered with a smirk that made her chuckle. "Mmmm no, I mean technically we're co-workers." She ran her fingers through his hair unable or unwilling to stop touching him. "Is this an HR issue?"

He smiled again as he took in her face, reminding himself of how beautiful she was. "Well we don't really have to announce it to everyone. It can be our little secret until we're ready to…" He was cut off by the sudden arrival of Rufus coming through the trees "…tell them"

"Ohhh! Yeah." Rufus shifted awkwardly completely thrown by the unexpected sight before him. Wyatt shifted to face him, a wry look on his face that suggested he might want to make himself scarce. "I was looking for both of you. Well here you are! And this, this is me leaving… so" his voice trailed off as he quickly turned to walk back the way he'd come.

"Busted!"

"Nah" Wyatt scoffed, leaning back down, "he'll be cool" He went to kiss her, "buuut…" he gave her a quick peck on the lips as he reached across to her discarded clothes "we should probably get you dressed before anyone else comes along."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine" she huffed, sitting up and pulling her corset to her chest for him to lace it up. "But I fully expect you to help me out of this again when we get home."

He planted a kiss between her shoulder blades as he tightened the first lace making her gasp, a prelude for things to come. "You just try and stop me."


End file.
